The Fire Man Chronicles
by FyaGuardian
Summary: There are lots of stories here about the heroes i.e. Megaman, Zero, Alia etc. I decided to break from the norm and right about my favourite robot master: Fire Man. Rated R for future content, part of an continous saga.
1. Epilogue

The Fire Man Chronicles  
  
Disclaimer: Fire Man and all most of the cast are not my creation. They belong to Capcom and all rights to said characters are theirs. This epilogue is a condensed version of the comic series Fire Man: The Warrior with the Hair of Fire, written by IRA; and all rights regarding said material is copyrighted to him. If you want to read the full versions then visit .  
  
Cast: Fire Man; Blake Firestorm; Elec Man; Ice Man; Cut man; More to be added!  
  
Epilogue  
  
... It has been ten years since Mega Man defeated me. During those years I found myself wondering aimlessly around the globe, looking for a purpose. Why? Why didn't I die when Mega Man defeated me? If I didn't die then are my brothers still alive? Do they trust me anymore after I betrayed them?  
  
It was around this time Tengu Man attacked me. He considered that as I was "first generation" as he so kindly put it, that my necessity was considered obsolete. He took the fight to me and overwhelmed me. Or so he thought! Mega Man came to help me but he was also overwhelmed. It was only by working together as brothers, that I...we succeeded. He took me back to Dr. Light's...My father's Lab for repairs and upgrades. But my mind was still not at rest. I had to atone for the wrongdoing I had done. Reprogramming my brothers to fight against another; who I hated just because I had a defect and he didn't. Petty I know that now but back then it was all I could think about.  
  
I left the lab to find Dr. Wily, the man who "helped" me to vent my anger on my brother. I went through his army like they were cheese to my hot flames. He sent copies of me "Heat Man" and "Flame Man" I think they were called. Good copies; but against the original, they just don't cut it! Even his black clown Bass tried it on with me, and failed miserably. That's when he released Search Man, a colossal robot, who seemed to have no weakness. In our first encounter I lost with ease. Proto Man was there gathering intelligence for Mega Man, I assumed. It was he who helped me see the right path, the path of honour. That even if you have made mistakes in the past, you can still redeem yourself. With that new found spirit I set off after Search Man who had gone to attack my father's Lab.  
  
I arrived just in time to stop Search Man from destroying Roll, my sister. After she had gone to safety me, Mega Man and Proto Man attempted to defeat Search Man. We put our hearts and souls into the battle but still found ourselves on the losing side. Then I spotted it, Search Man's weakness. He's radar crystal! I don't think even he knew about it at the time. So using Mega Man as distraction, I used my Fist of Fire technique, in unison with my Fire Storm attack to topple the giant machine. And even though I shared a happy moment with...my family, deep inside I knew I didn't deserve it; at least not just yet. So I left, vowing to return to help Mega Man perfect his Fist of Fire attack. Battle weary, battered and dented, I raced off towards the sunset looking for some way to redeem myself. Maybe I should have got repaired first...  
  
So how did you find it? Was it good, bad or downright awful? Tell me what you think! Open to *constructive* criticism, so please don't flame! Fire Man is hot enough as it is. 


	2. Enter ShadowMan

Act 1  
  
Mega Man's POV As I watched my bro run off into the distant horizon, as sense of peace came over me. My brother, a robot master, had on his own achieved similar status as myself, Roll and Blues; he had become an advanced robot master. I turned to Dad and he seemed to know what I was thinking. "It seems that the boy has become a man if you excuse the pun! And he will be back, whether he and I like it or not. But right now he needs some space to adjust to his new life as a hero. However, as ominous as this sounds, I think his road to redemption is far from over!"  
  
Blake's POV: Megalopolis; a metro city with a population of over 1 billion. We get criminals, your petty thieves, murderers on occasion. Usually Mega Man is there to save the day, but on this occasion it took more than one Master to save the planet. Now that warranted front page news and sure enough it was the talk of the town an hour after it had happened. Now it's pretty rare for a robot master to come into the city! It's even rarer to be close to the battle scene and say that you witnessed it happening. But I have to say, on my parents graves that I wouldn't in a million years have ever thought that the same reformed robot master would turn up on my doorstep and ask me for help. Not that he just turned up on my doorstep, mind. See I'm a mechanic, and I'm old enough in the eyes of the law to be able to take care of myself; even though I get a little help from the government for day-to-day provisions. My name is Blake Firestorm and I'm an eighteen year old, African-American living in Megalopolis USA. I live and work in a garage, AlfaLogic, where being quick witted, and having an analytical mind helps when dealing with customers and their complaints!  
  
I'm about 6ft with dark brown braided hair which extends to my shoulders and a floppy fringy in front. I usually wear a bandanna to keep my fringe out of my eyes and the braids are usually tied together at the back of my head, to form a ponytail of sorts. I have turquoise-blue eyes, and a brown goatee. I feel most comfortable in ¾-lengthed jeans and denim jackets with the sleeves ripped off. Underneath the jacket is most often a plain black t-shirt and my feet are usually housed in sneakers. Now I must admit on first glance most people think that I look weird and out of place but when they get to know me they understand the whole picture; why I dress this way and why I chose to do this job. I grew up on the streets, where being good with your hands, having a brain and being discrete were fundamental. Hence explains the way I dress, it was leisurely and kept me warm. I was always going around fixing or making stuff. I just found it easier to do than sitting down in self-pity or robbing just to get by everyday or joining a gang. People started to take notice of me when they broke down in back alleys (I have no idea why but they seemed to always break down near my area). I would come, fix the mini-hovercraft up and then they would be on their way. Word got around about my skills, then one day I was fixing a very important person's car. At the time I didn't have money to by "luxury" items like Newspapers or Books, that's not saying I was illiterate, far from it! I could read and write better than most street kids; and I was partially computer literate so I had a head-start on most people. This person came back the next day, which just so happened to be my birthday, and offered me a place to live. Obviously this was a golden opportunity so I accepted. He then took me to this suburban house with a swimming pool, 4 bedrooms and a guest house! The guest house and garage was mine to own. The person went by the name of Professor Illumine and as he had no children of his own, he took me in and allowed me to live with him. That was 8 years ago, and during the years I went back to school and left with a degree in mechanical engineering by the time I was 15. On my 16 birthday the prof built me the garage that I work in today. However, tragedy struck the next year as the professor died of an inoperable tumour in his brain. The man was like a foster father to me and I will always remember him. The couple of weeks ago, on my 18th, his will was finally read out. He left the house and half his earnings to me, the total amounting to $1 billion; his research papers and other valuable scientific assets were left to the Megalopolis University. Finally the rest of his money was given away to research into inoperable tumours and cancerous cells. So that's my life story till now.  
  
Anyway, I had been observing the battle between Mega Man, Proto Man and Fire Man from the safety of my garage; and when the battle had finished, decided to reopen shop (seeing as there was no more harm to come to me or my beloved garage according to the press announcement by the head of the army)! So I go downstairs and open up only to find a big red, battered and dented robot fall into the shop. It seemed as if he had passed out from exhaustion, but most robots I knew came in for the monthly tune-up looking fully fit. Then it clicked; the dents in the bodywork, the exhaustion, the red. It led me to one conclusion, this must be Fire Man! I took him in straight to the back and hooked him up to my robot analysis monitor. He was rapidly losing his grip on reality, and I knew that if I didn't act fast he would flat line. So I prepared myself and set off to work hoping that as he had passed out, he wouldn't wake up during the operation!  
  
Fire Man's POV  
  
Where am I? What the...I can't move! I must be strapped in by a magnet or restraints. (Well, duh like it's gonna be anything else dufus!) Last thing I remember was fighting Search Man and running from my family. Then everything started going blurry, just as well really. Whoever attacked me would have learnt what it was like to be burnt to a crisp, literally.  
  
"Sorry I didn't think you would wake up before I had finished!" A voice...but from where? Damn restraints can't move my head to see who the fuck has me prisoner! "Easy now, we don't want you going and trashing your new armour now do we. Hold on a sec...there now you can move." Springing into action I got off whatever contraption it was that was restraining me, swivelled round on my feet to face my captor and prepared for attack. I expected to see Dr Wily or Bass or another reanimated robot master. I also expected to see my Fire Cannon locked and ready to go. To my astonishment I found neither. Instead I found that my weapon was more a flaming hand, and my "foe" was a handsome and toned teenage mechanic. Damn, he was fine. Wondered if he had a partner for bout a split second then regained composure, "you've got 10 seconds why I shouldn't burn your fucking head into charcoal right now!"  
  
"First reason, because I helped repair you and modified you with some new gear." The young pup was very self sure of himself.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Secondly, because if you do fuck me over, you'll be no better than Dr Wily and thus a wanted criminal."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And thirdly because an honourable and advanced robot master like you cannot forget rule one."  
  
"With that being what exactly?"  
  
"The failsafe, a robot master cannot harm a human life!"  
  
"But I..." He had said that so softly that I couldn't help but shed a couple of tears at my past. Even though I wasn't reprogrammed and even though I had the ability to destroy life I didn't. I chose not to. I smiled, a weak smile but it was the second time I had genuinely smiled in my life. I think the young boy caught on that I was loosening my guard.  
  
"Does this mean I'm not a threat anymore?"  
  
"Not a threat, but for now one to be cautious of, now may I have a mirror please?"  
  
"Hold your horses, you over enthusiast!! Here, I've improved your speed ten- fold and increased your max power limits, as well as heightening your durability, strength and accuracy. I hope you like, it's made of a near indestructible alloy, Platanium."  
  
"Platanium? Never heard of it! And how do I know that you're telling me the truth?"  
  
"Well I could show you the results of my analysis but I think a run on my assault course should do the trick! It's out back, give me a shout when you are ready. I fitted a communication unit into your battle helmet so that I can stay in touch with you!"  
  
"Oh how clever (!) Smart boy, BUT I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" And with that I walked out to the assault course only to hear "You'll be sorry!" in my head. I got outside and was amazed at the intricate detail he had put into the course. There were robots and pitfalls, tunnels and rope climbs, water- jumps and nearly everything under the sun. "What the FUCK have I let myself in for?"  
  
"I think what you really were trying to say was, out of the frying pan and into the fucking inferno. Don't think I'm going to take things easy on you; I want to test out that armour and see what my upgrades can do."  
  
"I would allow you to do any less! Let's go!"  
  
Blake's POV: "Run Simulation: Code Omega Run 1!" And with that the assault course sprang into life. The idle robots suddenly headed towards Fire Man. He managed to dodge the first few and shoot a couple more down but they seemed to be coming out of the ground in droves!  
  
"You're going to need a powerful attack to take them down."  
  
"Fire Storm" and a split second later an inferno raced from Fire Man's hands straight in front of him. All the robots in the path of the flame were destroyed easily. "Is that powerful enough for you?"  
  
"Hey, it ain't over yet! Take a look behind you!" He span round and came face to face with a drove of robots twice the size of the one's he had just destroyed. "You're kidding, right?" He runs and the robots give chase but I can't help feeling that he's enjoying this! And then it hits me as he jumps high and seems to over rotate; it's a trap! I marvel as he turns his predicament into an assist. "Flame Blast!" What seems like a tornado of fire is shot and aimed straight for the robots. None were left standing.  
  
"I thought you were going to test me? All I see is a wannabe trying to beat a master!"  
  
"You know the line 'saving the best till last'? Well..."  
  
"Well...what the fuck are you waiting for? Get on with it already; I'm actually enjoying this "training" session, asshole!"  
  
"Hey metallic cock-sucker, shut your big pie hole! It's here!" Fire Man's face was a picture when he saw the tall Colossus in front of him! "Damn, that is one huge mother fucker!" Then it attacked, using its huge fist to try and impale Fire Man through the ground, or so I thought. The Armour was standing up to the challenge as I thought it would have; but the intriguing thing was the fact that Fire Man seemed...no was surrounded by fire. "Ascending Magma!" The attack melted the rock around my robot's feet so it couldn't move!  
  
"now be a good boy and stay right where you are! I'll just be a tick!" He jumped high into the air (lucky for me the assault course was outside!) and came down crying out, "Fist of Fire." He hit colossus square on and nothing, not a dent or a scratch. "Atomic Fire!" Again nothing!  
  
"But that should have finished him off easily! What are you playing at boy?"  
  
"The name's Blake and if you had bother to scan this robot you would know that its head and upper torso were its strength, dufus!"  
  
"So, now what am I supposed to do Blake? Roll over and play dead?"  
  
"Why don't you try and focus your mind. Channel passion and enthusiasm into powerful weapon!"  
  
"Did you hear that Blake?"  
  
"Uh huh! I'll do an area search, but whoever it was has a point! A new method of attack would be favourable!" I advised as I started a perimeter search for anything unusual! I searched the whole of my home, inside and out. Then...  
  
"Fire Man, behind colossus, another robot master! And by the looks of things, I think it's Shadow Man!"  
  
"Shadow Man, impossible! He died at the hands of Mega Man as well!"  
  
"But so did you, so it is also possible for others to be, how you say, resurrected!" Out of the shadows, ironically stepped forth Shadow Man. "I need you to concentrate, Fire Man. A great danger is coming that I must warn you of; but you are not ready to hear what I have to say. Not yet at least. You still lack focus, you have a flaming passion like no other but you lack the focus to carry out your task at hand."  
  
"So how do I get this info of yours?"  
  
"You must focus the entire blaze inside you in to a weapon of some sort," I interceded. "One that is highly accurate, speedy and powerful at the same time. Only then will you succeed!"  
  
"Blake-Chan is right again! Now listen to me Fire Man. Focus on the spirit within...the new sense of honour...of conviction. Find your purpose...focus on your task and feel the power rising. Now when it peaks, unleash the power!"  
  
I waited, hoping tat this wasn't some trick to destroy Fire Man. I mean, it's not like I'll miss him at all! But there seemed to be...hold up this may sound crazy...but there seemed to be a connection between the 2 of us. And I didn't want to lose that. I was awoken from my dream-like state by his voice, "Unleash, Blaze Blade!" The fire that was off his hand now focused into a fiery blade, and before I could marvel at its beauty he had launched head long into an attack on colossus. He went through him like a heated knife through soft butter, and by the time he had landed and dusted himself off, my robot had disintegrated into dust!  
  
"Whoa, now that's some cool shit," were the only words which came to my mouth.  
  
"Thanks, I guess," replied Fire Man and for the first time I thought I saw a full smile on his face. However as soon as it had appeared it was replaced by a serious look on his face, as he walked over to Shadow Man. I thought they were going to fight right there and then, which would have been awesome to see but there was a part of me that didn't want that to happen. As Fire Man drew near he seemed to stretch out his hand as if to...shake hands with Shadow Man?! Were my eyes deceiving me? It took me all of 6 hours to know my name and took a fellow robot master 10 minutes to get a hand shake! Charming and after fixing him up, giving him an energy boost and upgrading his systems. Not to much the cost of the specialist armour and the new cyber kinetics and...  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure, but we must act quickly. Hard Man, Snake Man and Top Man are on their way to attack the city."  
  
"So Mega Man has been doing a good job of protecting the city, he doesn't need my help...much!"  
  
"You don't understand this is of great importance to you too. They have each have a hostage. They have Ice Man, Elec Man and Cut Man!"  
  
"My brothers are...they're...Ice, Elec, Cut...they're alive?!"  
  
What a way to end it, the revelation that Fire Man's brothers are alive. But what about Guts Man and Bomb Man I hear you cry? Well if you want the answers, you're just going to be patient people and wait till the next act. Anyhow, R&R. Please be nice. And what about the inclusion of Shadow Man, cool or not? Suggestion from a pal who isn't on fan fiction! 


End file.
